


Future Midwife crisis

by HollyOfTheNight



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Grudge, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyOfTheNight/pseuds/HollyOfTheNight
Summary: Chichi receives a surprise visit from herself from the future. But all isn't as it appears, when she learns her future self came to speak to Goku of this present timeline.





	

Hello, this idea came to me becaue I loved future arcs in Dragon ball so much, I wanted to add a little something with a twist! 

This chapter takes place just after the Future Trunks arc in Dragon ball Super; Goku, Vegeta and Trunks return to from future after defeating Goku black and Zamasu from the future. It's stand alone chapter, I hope you enjoooy.

\---

Chichi dried the last dish just in time for the water to boil in the teapot. Carefully she poured two cups and brought them to her unusually large kitchen table. One other occupant sat there. Someone she would never have expected to visit.

"I suppose you take Jasmine too?" Chichi questioned.

A much older woman, who looks unusually like an older version of Chichi, nodded. "Thank you," she said, stirring a few spoonfuls of sugar and taking a sip. "I must say, Chichi, you're this very well. It's not every day a person meets their future self."

Chichi sat carefully on the other side to face her older self. "I suppose it's with the craziness this family's been through; Alien warlords, magical God and Demon uprisings and futuristic chaos." She waved a spoon. "It's like watching the same movie over and over again." 

She frowned suddenly. "That's probably not normal."

They shared a laugh.

"How did you get here, anyway?" Chici questioned curiously. "Your Bulma has a time machine too?"

Cici fingered a silver ring on her right hand. "Not exactly. It's complicated. All I know is I don't have long here."

Chichi narrowed her eyes before she shook her head. "What are you here?" she suddenly asked. 

Her future self had just popped in front of her door, telling her she was Cici from the future. Chichi thought the woman was losing her mind, even if she did look eeriely like her. It wasn't until the future version let slip a few private details not even Goku knew that Chichi had to accept reality: her future self came to the past to warn her about something, plain and simple.

But she thought it was impolite to harass herself without gracing her host first. If she was herself from the future, Chichi knew she would have been a bit miffed if the person she was trying to warn didn't at least show some respect and proper etiquette.

Cici sighed heavily. "It has to do with Goku."

Chichi paled. "Don't tell me he dies again?" Her other self shrugged.

"He might as well. Chichi, I came to warn you against Goku. To save yourself from him before he hurts you." They stared at one another. Chichi regarded the older woman.

"My Goku would never hurt me."

"Unintentionally. But didn't the years he left us to go train leave a bitter feeling in your heart? Of the many sleepless nights curled up crying in bed because he wanted to stay dead?" Cici's eyes hardened. "Or maybe because he thought you were too old, and used a small reincarnated child as an excuse to leave me for ten long years...."

A hand suddenly pressed itself on her wrinkled palm. Cici watched, stunned as her younger self's eyes began to swim with tears. 

"You poor, poor thing," Chichi whispered. 

Cici squirmed uncomfortably. This wasn't what she intended. She had to keep her emotions in check. "No, it's okay. I learned to move on. But you, Chichi, I'm here to warn you against this awful future." Chichi shot her a 'what-do-you-mean' look.

Cici grasped both of her younger self's hands. "Take Goten, leave now, before it's too late."

Chichi gently removed her hands. "I understand Goku's done a lot of... he's very complicated. But we're happier now. He's a farmer, Goten's up to his studies, and Gohan's been raised to become a wonderful scholar!" 

"Gohan's our... wait." Cici frowned. "Did you say Goku's a farmer?"

"Yes. Didn't he become one in your future? I mean, it is mine, right?"

"... of course."

Chichi narrowed her eyes. Cici coughed and patted her chest. "Um, look, I need to ask you a favor. When Goku arrives from... training, I need to speak to him. Alone."

Chichi opened her mouth furiously.

Cici held her hands up quickly. "Not the reason you're thinking! I just want to talk to him, so he won't make the same mistakes my Goku made!"

Chichi worked her jaw. The thought of leaving Cici alone with Goku didn't sit right with her. Even if it was herself from the future. But she should give her a chance. The poor thing's been through a lot. 

"Alright," she decided. Goku should be back around lunch time, that's a half hour from now. I'll ask Bulma if Goten could stay at her house for a few more hours. And I guess I'll take a drive to Tien's farm; I did hear he had some nice fresh fruit he's trying to get rid of. But I'm going to be back for dinner."

Chichi made her way to the stove. "Let me just finish his lunch."

Cici beat her to it. "No, let me. I know all of Goku's favorite meals. You just go and let me do this. Thank you."

Chichi twitched uncomfortably, but forced a smile. "Of course." 

After phoning Bulma to keep Goten with her for a few hours, Chichi asked what her future self wanted to talk about with Goku. But all of Cici's answers were vague, and Chichi gave up, figuring it must either be something terrible, or something embarrassing. After a last wave Chichi started up the air car and drove off, looking through the rearview mirror as Cici waved from the front of her home.

Chichi sighed and slid her sunglasses over the bridge of her nose. Nothing about this sat right with her.

\-----

"Chichi, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, Goku."

Goku peered through the kitchen. On the table sat mountains of food. His mouth watered as Chichi continued to stir a large pot, her back to him. Goku was so fixated on the meal he didn't notice how off the clothes looked on his wife.

"Where's Goten?"

"I asked Bulma to keep him for a few more hours. We need some alone time, don't you think?" 

Goku nodded absently. "Smells good, Chichi," he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Cici flinched, but Goku didn't notice as he immediately sat back down. She pressed her hand over the cheek, before it slowly curled into a fist. She took a deep breathe and forced it out. 

"Goku, we need to talk."

"Sure, but after lunch--"

"No."

She turned around, and Goku's smile immediately slid from his face.

"... Chichi?"

She didn't answer. Cici carefully sat the pot of stew between the roast beef and fried fish before she sat across from him. But for once food was not on Goku's mind as he eyed her wrinkled face, the clothes that looked unnaturally taught on her muscular frame, the look of fury in her eyes.

"... did you sleep well? You look terrible."

Cici nearly fell over. 

"Did I--no! This is how I always looked!" she exploded. Goku put his hands up defensively, but she broke through his feeble walls. "Are you really that stupid?! Do you have any idea how hard I worked to get here?! How much precise planning I needed to expunge to meet you here at this exact moment in time?! But no! All you see is an old, deadbeat wife, do you?!"

"No, of course not! I still love you no matter what you are!"

"Then just roll over and die!"

"What?"

Cici sighed and sat back in her chair. This was supposed to have been a simple serious conversation, but she forgot how stupid Goku could be. She placed a hand on her forehead. Maybe she should just finish up here and move on, before he suspected.

Goku frowned. "Hold on, something's different about you..."

"You noticed?" she sneered, subconsciously trialing a finger over one of her wrinkles.

"That ki."

Cici felt her heart leap to her throat. Did he suspect already? Didn't she conceal it carefully in this body?

Goku leaned forward, so close she could feel her face flush. She pushed him away. "Oh, for Kami's sake, I'm your wife from the future!"

"No you're not."

"Of course I am!"

"Yeah, you are." Goku sat back, stunned. Cici could practically hear the gears turning in his head. She bit her lower lip. This wasn't supposed to happen. He shouldn't have known yet!

"Look, Goku, in the future, you leave Chichi to keep on training."

Goku looked stunned. "But I died from the future. We all thought it was my evil self. But I fought Zamasu after he used the Super Dragon Balls to steal my body from another timeline, remember?" Goku could have sworn he shared these crazy stories with his wife about him and Vegeta traveling with older Trunks in the future to defeat another Goku who claimed to be a god, until it turned out evil Goku was a Kaioshin using the Saiyan's body for atrocious deeds.

Cici gritted her teeth. "Yes, I remember that all too clearly. But in my timeline, you live, and a young boy comes along by the name of Uub. And guess what happens after you find this supposed prodigy of a child? You leave us to train this boy for ten years, without a phone call or visit to your wife!"

She jabbed a finger in his direction. "And do you know what happens after ten years? You return to me--as a child! And to make matters worse, more monsters appear, until finally you just leave us forever. I've waited, and waited, hoping that maybe I'll be rewarded for my suffering, that we'd die old together. But you left me, all alone, for years..."

The tears came. She didn't expect to cry. She didn't want to cry. Her intention was to hurt Goku. But she unintentionally hurt herself. Unaccustomed to these emotions, Cici turned her head and sobbed into her hands. 

Warm arms encircled her. "I'm sorry," he said softly, rubbing her back. "Chichi, I can be a goof. But I'm trying now. I leave for long periods to train with Beerus--but I always come back to take care of my family. I won't leave this family. Don't worry."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the forehead. Cici lowered her head. Beside her, purplish ki began to gather in her right fist, slowly extending to a sharp blade. 

Before she could impale her tormentor, Goku placed his hands over both her wrists, extinguishing the ki, and looked her dead in the eye.

"I am so sorry I hurt you, Zamasu."

Cici flinched so hard she stumbled off the chair and fell undignified on the floor. She stared wide-eyed up at her--no, Chichi's husband-- as he looked down at her with a mixture of sadness and... pity?

Cici gritted her teeth. Lowlife scum such as him should not pity her. It was like an insignificant ant staring with sorrow at the sun because it thinks the sun is alone. No it's not. The sun was strong in grace and destruction. It could end the ant's life if it so chose. And like the sun, Cici chose to end Son Goku's life, and in return end her misery.

Purplish ki flared to life as Cici slowly stood hunched over slightly. She cracked a smile as her once dull eyes flared to life, before emptying into pools of gray. Her short hair fluttered, and in a flash burst in bright pink.

Goku blinked, mouth agape as his future wife stood before him as a Super Saiyan Rose. But that was impossible! Only a Saiyan could achieve this transformation, and Zamasu was the only one who could achieve this rare transformation outside Super Saiyan blue.

Cici raised a hand and brushed it over her tightly curled pink hair. "Surprised to see Super Saiyan Rose again, Kakarot? Like I told you, Super Saiyan Blue is for apes such as you and Vegeta. Rose represents beauty that destructive mortals such as yourselves would never understand."

"How?" Goku croaked.

Cici meant to snicker, but she frowned. "The Dragon balls. I lost in our battle in the future, I admit that part. But I still found one body to torment you with. Your wife. I switched not only my mind and soul, but Kakarot's powers onto your wife."

She spread her arms. "I am both God, human and Saiyan. A prodigy with limitless power. Who knows, I may even make my way above God of destruction as well. But I can't just kill you as you are." She twisted her head back slightly, looking down on him with a feral grin.

"Transform into your godly Super Saiyan blue, Goku. Let's see that blue fire burst from within you, so I can slay you at your best." She readied herself. 

Goku still didn't transform, or even hunker down in his usual fighting pose. Instead he stood there, gawking at her across the table.

"... could we wait until after lunch?"

"No!"

"But Chi--"

"It's Zamasu," she hissed.

"No, it's not." Goku regarded her for a few moments before he sighed, stepped forward to embrace her. She hissed, but he ignored it as he stepped closer. "I can sense Zamasu, but I can also sense Chichi. You fused with my wife, didn't you?"

Goku took another step forward, and Zamasu involuntarily stepped back. 

"I am so, so sorry, Chichi," Goku whispered, half smiling. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you." That doleful smile made Zamasu see red. Involuntarily she lashed out a hand, scraping suddenly sharp nails across his face. Goku flinched, but didn't raise his arms as he looked back at his wife.

"Fight me!" Zamasu snarled.

"The other Zamasu would have sprung up and killed me before I even set foot in the kitchen," Goku continued. "Not make me dinner, or talk to me. I'm not going to fight my wife."

"I told you, I'm not your wife!" Zamasu screeched. Why did it matter this lowlife human thought he was still talking to his wife? Why did Zamasu try so hard to convince this Saiyan his wife was gone? Why couldn't she just kill him? Why did it hurt so much to stare into those sorrowful eyes?

I made a mistake, Zamasu realized. Goku's right, I fused minds with his wife. That bitch still loved this hairy ape after all these years of abandonment. 

"You don't deserve her," Zamasu hitched. "She waited hand and foot for you, raised both sons by herself because her husband was too stupid to raise them with her! He abandoned her. He was stupid, selfish, who always came back with a smile. Who still loved his family and always forgave her no matter how much she yelled at him and.. and..."

Zamasu collapsed. She was not used to these powerful emotions. They were too much. The God that destroyed countless planets and universes, reduced to a blubbering sobbing cow as Goku slowly rocked her.

"Why are you doing this?" Zamasu whispered. "Chichi hates you. I hate you, I hate you!" Goku just shhed and rocked her. When Chichi reappeared a few hours later for dinner, it was to find her future self asleep on the couch, Goku in the kitchen asleep with half a ham in his mouth.

\--

The next day Cici mysteriously disappeared. When Chichi questioned her husband, Goku just smiled and shrugged. 

"She'll be back when she's ready," was all he'd say. Chichi huffed and folded her arms. Goku placed an arm over her shoulders as together they gazed upon the twinkling stars reflected upon the rising sun.


End file.
